logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Telemundo
NetSpan 1984–1987 In 1984, WKAQ-TV merged with WNJU/Linden, New Jersey and KSTS/San Jose, California to form NetSpan. Telemundo 1987 In 1987, NetSpan changed its name to Telemundo, following the merger of WNJU, KSTS and KVEA/Los Angeles into the Telemundo Group by Reliance Capital Group heads Saul Steinberg and Henry Silverman. Around the same time the company purchased additional stations in San Francisco, Houston and San Antonio. The logo shown above was used as a placeholder for the next logo introduced later the same year. During the time this logo was in use, Telemundo used graphics borrowed from the Brazilian TV network, Rede Globo. 1987–1992 In late 1987, Telemundo received its first proper logo. It consists of a red circle with the white portion representing the sun while the red portion with the streak of lines represents Earth. 1992–1997 In 1992, Telemundo underwent an extensive rebranding, introducing the signature framed "T" letter logo (which has been used by the network since that point in various design elements), and a promotional campaign using the slogan "Arriba, Telemundo, Arriba" ("Upwards, Telemundo, Upwards"). The original version of Telemundo's "T" logo was designed in 1992 by Steff Geissbuhler and Chermayeff & Geissmar. The "T" contained a globe, which could be swapped for other circular objects. KSTS continued to use this logo alongside the 2000 Telemundo logo until 2002. *C&G Partners 1997–2000 In 1997, the original version of Telemundo's "T" logo was redesigned; a background was added behind the "T", the font was changed for the "TELEMUNDO" text, and the globe was now a bigger globe, which swapped for circular objects. Again, KSTS continued to use this logo alongside the 2000 Telemundo logo until 2002. 2000–2012 Telemundo's new logo launched in 2000 and it introduced an appearance of a new look. The channel name "TELEMUNDO" in uppercase, was retained, the square was removed and the globe is replaced with an arc which similarly represented a globe. In 2001, the American channel NBC purchased Telemundo. Before this announcement, it was rumored that either Viacom, the Hispanic Broadcasting Corporation (later purchased by Univision), The Walt Disney Company, America Online (via AOL Time Warner, later Time Warner, now WarnerMedia), or NBC would purchase Telemundo. 2012–present 2012–2018 On May 14, 2012, Telemundo announced that it would launch a new branding campaign that would include the debut of a new slogan and on-air identity, including the replacement of its framed "T" logo (a variant of the 1992-era design that had been introduced by the network in 2000), with a new logo featuring two partial red spheres forming the "T", described to "capture the duality of Telemundo’s audience, balancing the strong connection to their Latin roots with their contemporary mindset of living in the U.S." The new logo and graphics package debuted on-air on December 8 of that year. Telemundo achieved ratings success during 2012, with the telenovela series Rosa Diamante ("Diamond Rose"; a remake of Enrique Torres' Perla Negra) and the Caracol TV-produced Pablo Escobar. That year, Telemundo debuted the "social novela" Secreteando on Facebook, with comments made on other social media websites. *Upfronts 2012: Telemundo Ups Original Programming by 40 Percent *Telemundo unveils new logo, rebrands network 2018–present On April 4, 2018, the logo design and color were slightly amended, and the network name is now in a different font. The logo was designed by Red Bee Media (UK) and Lee Hunt. *Telemundo refreshes logo and launches new brand campaign Category:Telemundo Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Spanish-language television networks in the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:Miami Category:Florida Category:Puerto Rico Category:1984 Category:Mexico Category:Liberty Media Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:NBC Category:General Electric Category:OTI Category:Comcast Category:Spanish-language television networks Category:Chermayeff & Geismar & Haviv